


Boys Night Out

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Boys Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Boys Night Out by Ecolea

22 September 1998

Hi, all  
Just a little humor to lighten the load.  
Rating: Very G  
Don't own 'em, don't want to. High maintence kinda guys.

* * *

BOYS NIGHT OUT  
Ecolea []

Fox Mulder and Walter Skinner went on camping trip. As they lay down for the night, Skinner said: "Mulder, look up into the sky and tell me what you see".

Mulder said, "I see millions and millions of stars."

Skinner: "And what does that tell you?"

Mulder: "Astronomically, it tells me that there are millions of galaxies and potentially billions of planets filled with life. In terms of Philosophy, it tells me that the Universe is vast and that we are small and insignificant creatures by comparison. Meteorologically, it tells me that we will have a beautiful day tomorrow. Why, Walter? What does it tell you?"

Skinner: "You forgot to pack our tent.".

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Before I criticize a man, I walk a mile in his shoes. That way, if he gets angry, he's a mile away and barefoot.

        "The Affirmations for Personal Growth"   
                author unknown  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
